Grand Betrayal
by kypris29
Summary: Wolfram betrays Yuuri, leading to years of separation and Yuuri finding someone. "There is one pain I often feel, which you will never know. It is caused by the absence of you.”
1. Chapter 1

**"Affairs are loaded with romanticism, morality, mythology, and intense emotions. They're not really about sex, but about pain and fear and the desire to feel alive. They're also about betrayal."  
****-- Emily Brown**

**Grand Betrayal**

Chapter 1

"_**Relaxation"**_

Deafening and Earsplitting sounds of the tempest were bellowing the whole kingdom it was synchronizing with the feelings of the 27th maou …………...

**Inside The Western Castle**

**I'm holding on your rope**

**Got me ten feet off the ground**

**And I'm hearing what you say**

**But I just can't make a sound**

**You tell me that you need me**

**Then you go and cut me down**

**But wait...**

**You tell me that you're sorry**

**Didn't think I'd turn around and say..**

_How!! could YOU?? You……………!! Who said that you would fall with me!! WOLFRAM answer me!!._ As the great demon king Yuuri Heika spoke with all the feelings of bitterness, vexation, enmity, grudge, hostility, rancor; envy, jaundice, jealousy, pique, venom and most of all the hurt of being betrayed by someone who hold and posses his whole being……………_.._

_Yuuri………………_said Wolfram who was nervous, afraid, and alarmed by the man in front of him. The man whom he has just hurt and betrayed because of his selfishness and physical need…….The man whom he is supposed to give his Everything and most of all the man whom love him more than life itself .

**That it's too late to apologize, it's too late**

**I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late**

**A few a hours ago**

_I hope wolf likes this night gown_ said Greta

_Of course!! He'll have knack for it!! Do you know why??_ Yuuri asked

_Why?! _Greta asked excitedly

_Because we were the ones who pick it! And also because we spent 2 hours just to find the right one_ mumbled yuuri.

_Oh! I almost forgot! I have to go to Anissina. She said that she had just finish the chapter of her book!! _Greta said before running

_Okay! be careful on your way Greta. _

As Yuuri was walking outside the castle grounds, he heard wolfram's guard snickering and saying something about his fiancée which definitely caught his outmost attention

The one named Thomas said: _his Excellency sure is something! Doing __**something like that**__ while heika is away with __**their**__ so called daughter. _

Philip answered_: sure is!! I wonder how Heika will react if he finds out that his most precious angel is having an affair with Lord Ralph every time he has a break from work!!_

Yuuri who was eavesdropping could not even move! His whole body was quivering!!

And then he heard the other guard say.

_Did you know that his Excellency even cancelled his date with Heika and the princess to find a dress so that he can have a day with Lord Ralph!! _Said the other guard

**Flash back**

_Wolf would you like to join in my quest in finding a ball gown for Greta you know we need your help in finding one_ Yuuri asked happily

_I'm so sorry but I can't go this is my only day off and I want to relax and I'm sure you can definitely pick a dress for her _wolfram said nervously.

_But! Wolf you didn't join as the last time _yuuri said full of disappointment

_Sorry I just really want to relax _Wolfram said uneasy

**End of Flash back**

Yuuri was now aggravated by the guards, showed himself and questioned them about the conversation!!

**I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you**

**And I need you like a heart needs a beat**

**(But that's nothing new)**

**Yeah yeah**

After the guards questioning!! Yuuri was now walking towards the castle's dinning area with a very demonic calm face. He found everyone except his so called Angel of a Fiancée.

_Heika!! are you by any chance ill??_ Said Gunter panicking

_No….._ said Yuuri very calmly and seriously. This made everyone tense!!

_Where is __**My fiancée**__ Wolfram _asked yuuri

_I think Wolfram is on the west part of the castle in his quarters _Conrad said

_Excuse me then because it!! Seems I just can't eat!! Without my fiancée!! Presence I'll just go check if his "Relax" enough!_

_But….._Greta said

_What is it_ said Yuuri sternly.

Well…… its just you promise me…… that after dinner ……………will go see Wolfram to show him the night gown……………..

For a minute the demonic calmness vanished for the little princess.

_I'm sorry Greta……. but I really need to prove something _said Yuuri gently. With that yuuri walked out of the room….. worrying everyone.

Yuuri was almost running towards the west part of the castle. Inside his head thoughts run wild: _**I need to prove THEM wrong no matter what!! He would NEVER EVER!! DO that………..right!! He promised that he'll always! ALWAYS!! Be WITH ME!!**_

In Front of the bedroom Yuuri whole body trembles. As he entered….. What he so shock and weaken his whole being. There in the room was his angel sitting naked on the sofa moaning in pleasure with a man kneeling in front of him.

**I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue**

**And you say**

**Sorry like the angel heaven let me think was you**

**But I'm afraid**

When Yuuri regained composure he entered the room all feelings of Love was replaced with Feelings of Rage! As he entered he claps his hands and says _So! I didn't know this was the new way to feel Relaxing! Wolf you..are……. so… selfish not even sharing this new kind of relaxation!! With your Fiancée!! _

_Heika!!..._lord Ralph stammered immediately standing up.

_Yuuri!!..._wolfram said nervously grabbing all the clothes that were scattered trying to cover his self.

As yuuri saw this he walked towards Wolfram and snatches the clothes and threw it to the other side of the room. He then sat on the sofa and glared at the two and said_ Why!? are you trying to cover yourself wolf?! A moment ago you were hysterically moaning and groaning._

_Yuuri……Stop it!!…… _Wolfram said mortified

_Why stop now?! Ah! Lord Ralph….. Please do continue!! Don't mind me!! I am after all just the king!! the 27__th__ maou!! And the fiancée!! Of! __Wolfram von Bielefeld__ who you are currently helping relax!!_ Said yuuri smiling slyly

_Heika I'm sorry for taking what is not mine!! But I still do believe!! That we!! DID NOT!! Commit………… anything wrong…… because even though you called my wolf yours…… Heika has never even treated his so called fiancée like a bride causing him great anguish and desire to be with another who could fulfill his thirst and besides I am proud to say that I'm his First man!! Heika__!!…… I hope that you would be willing to give him to me!!_ Lord Ralph said aggressively.

Suddenly Deafening and Earsplitting sounds of the tempest were bellowing the whole kingdom it was synchronizing with the feelings of the 27th maou …………...and with this the whole kingdom knew of Yuuri 's anger………Everyone was now Racing towards the western castle To stop whatever it is that aggravated the KING!!

_Is that all!! Well I am sorry! That I could not tend to Wolf's Needs but! Please do know your place!! Before I put you there!! Understood!! Oh!... I almost forgot you were commanding a king to give you his most precious treasure!!_ Yurri said with venom in his tone.

_Yuuri ………_Wolfram was now weeping at Yurri's confession.

**It's too late to apologize, it's too late**

**I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late**

**Woahooo woah**

_And certainly I will…….let go of my so called angel for I know now that I was only the one who was in love!! And I thank you to you for showing me how unfaithful, and what a mistake it is to fall in love with someone who I thought was gem but it turns out it was Fake!! I would like you!! Lord Ralph to leave as alone…….._Yuuri said with viciousness

_Your! Mages_--Before Lord Ralph could finish he was knock off by yuuri's enormous water dragon that was formed from betrayal and hurt…… the Dragon was darker than usual and destroying everything in its wake the western castle was now being torn to pieces. It was out CONTROL!!

Suddenly The 27th maou Heika stood and Shouted

_How!! could YOU?? You……………!! Who said that you would fall with me!! WOLFRAM answer me!!._ _Did you!! Even really loved me!! !_As the great demon king Yuuri Heika spoke with all the feelings of bitterness, vexation, enmity, grudge, hostility, rancor; envy, jaundice, jealousy, pique, venom and most of all the hurt of being betrayed by someone who hold and posses his whole being……………_.._

**It's too late to apologize, it's too late**

**I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late**

**I said it's too late to apologize, yeah yeah**

**I said it's too late to apologize, a yeah**

_Yuuri………………_said Wolfram who was nervous, afraid, and alarmed by the man in front of him. The man whom he has just hurt and betrayed because of his selfishness. The man whom he is supposed to give his everything and most of all the man whom love him more than life itself ……………..

Finally Murata Ken, Conrad Weller, Gunter Von Christ and Gwendal Von Voltaire arrived at the western castle. Gwendal Immediately Rush to his crying little brother covering his nakedness with his jacket. Conrad, Ken, and Gunter of course haste to yuuri side but before they could speak.

_Ken….Gunter………please arrange the documents for my __dissolution… on my Engagement and my……… disunion… to Lord __Wolfram von Bielefeld__ so that he can have a relaxing time with Lord Ralph………. and Conrad… I beg You to check if anyone in my kingdom got hurt during my dragon's rampage _Yuuri said Emotionless and sternly

**I'm holding on your rope**

**Got me ten feet off the ground...**

_HEIKA!!_ Called Gunter, Conrad and Gwendal but he ignored them.

_Shibuya……..I apologize that you have to experience this in Shin Makoku_ the Great Sage said gently

_Yuuri!!..._ Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld cried out but Yuuri ignored him and walked away from him.

--

The Song is Apologize By One Republic


	2. Chapter 2

"Affairs are loaded with romanticism, morality, mythology, and intense emotions

**"I imagine one of the reasons people cling to their hate so stubbornly is because they sense, once hate is gone, they will be forced to deal with **_**pain."**_

**--Baldwin, James Notes of a Native Son **

**Grand Betrayal**

Chapter 2

"_**For The Princess Sake!"**_

It was already Midnight but the broken hearted Maou was still talking to his trusted friend and Great Sage, Murata Ken.

_Yuuri …Do you really intend to break your Engagement_ Murata asked earnestly.

_Why are you even questioning my decision?? Didn't you see what happen a while ago!_

_Did you not see Wolfram…. Naked!! With that man!!_ Yuuri said

L_isten to me…I know very well that you are in pain_--Before Murata could even finish Yuuri interrupted him.

_Pain!! Oh! Come on!! It's more like anger from being betrayed!!__ He was supposed to be with me and Greta that day but that day He! Was fooling around with another man!! Murata…. Did you even know how much I want to kill the both of them so that I could relieve and calm myself but I knew that the feeling of bitterness would not even subside by doing that!!_

_But I__ still want to asked you think it over and cool your head off so that your reasoning can wake up._

_No! This is my resolve!! I'm sorry…..but this time I am not going to take advice from anyone!!_

_Hm….I see we will announce it after 2 days!!_

_2 days!! What for?! Yuuri said irritated._

**I fall asleep by the telephone  
It's 2 O'clock and I'm waiting up alone  
Tell me where have you been?  
I found a note with another name  
You blow a kiss, but it just don't feel the same  
Cause I can feel that you're gone**

_I don't want Greta…to be depress that is why, I am giving both you and wolfram the opportunity to explain it to her and maybe 2 days could change your decision. _Murata said dejected.

_I'll explain it to her But__! Don't expect me to change my decision _Yuuri said gently.

In the other side of the castle 4 people were still awake.

_Wolf did __you really cheat with lord Ralph_ asked Conrad

_Yes…….but it was only because I thought that yuuri …….. Did__ not love me… what am I saying there is no valid reason for what I have just committed_ said wolfram while crying.

_Don't worry!! Heika is forgiving__!! I'm sure everything will be better tomorrow Gunter said worried_

_I'm sorry to disappoint the 3 of you… because although Heika is compassionate I doubt that he can just easily let it slip. A while ago you saw how dark and enormous his water dragon became because of hate, it even lose control and now look at the whole western castle its turn in to dust!!_

_I also doubt that he will not be forgiving seeing as the great sage is with him by now they are probably discussing on how to break the engagement!! Gwendal Said _

_If…..Only……..I….waited….then…...things would haven't been………this way…..I understand if he breaks our marriage……It's just the thought of yuuri hating me!! I……can't bear with it….._

A knock on the door was heard they turn to look on the Door and there was the Great Sage...

The Great Sage Spoke and Said:_ With In 2 days we will announce to everyone of your disunion. The reason for the disunion will of course not be stated so that no harm would come your way Lord Wolfram as requested by Heika. He is also giving you 3 days to explain things To Princess Greta. I hope the both of you fine happiness with this separation……._

_Greta………Wolfram said in a voice in pain. While everyone in the room look dejected._

_Let's just hope Morning comes brightly _Conrad said sadly

Wolfram Was now Running towards Yuuri's room. He slammed the doors and saw yuuri standing in the window, shirtless with only black pajamas covering him.Yuuri turned to look at him.

_Yuuri! I beg of you…… I need to explain things to you!_

Yuuri Chuckled and said _there is no need for that I have already made my decision_ So!! would you please leave!! its been a very long day and I am very…very tired..

**I can't bite my tongue forever  
While you try to play it cool  
You can hide behind your stories  
But don't take me for a fool**

_Yurr!! Please.. let's just talk_

_Leave! Wolf….._

_If you really love me please! Listen….. _

_Let's rephrase!! I! U.S.E.D TO LOVE! You… more than anything… YOU were Everything but guest was what?! I was nothing to you…..Yurri said sadly_

_Yuuri……_

_I _beseech you to leave me alone!! Before I do something that I know I'll regret……

**You can tell me that there's nobody else  
(But I feel it)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself  
(But I see it)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want  
But I know  
Your love is just a lie  
(Lie)  
It's nothing but a lie  
(Lie)**

Morning came everyone in the castle was worried. Tension filled the castle grounds.

Breakfast came and everyone pretended that everything was alright for the sake of the princess….

_Good Morning!!_ Greta said to everyone happily

_Good morning to you princess_ said everyone

_Where's Daddy Yuuri!!_ Greta said

It seems Heika is still very tired answered Gunter

Oh….. As Greta said this wolfram walked.

_Good Morning Papa Wolf!! Later come with me! I have something to give you!! Daddy and I pick it up ourselves!!_ Greta said enthusiastically.

Okay… said Wolfram gently

_Humph!! Daddy and I were supposed to give it too yesterday but…. He said he had something to prove!! _

_Ohm... let's eat then…. after that let's go to your room _

After that Greta rushes to her room while holding hands with wolf. On there way they saw Yuuri on the hallway and of course Yuuri joined them so that he could explain things to the princess. When the three of them was inside Greta Immediately went to her cabinet and shove a box in wolframs lap. Yuuri who was next to wolfram only watch the two.

_Open it! Open it_! Said Greta enthusiastically

Wolfram unwrapped his present and was now softly crying.

**You look so innocent  
But the guilt in your voice gives you away  
Yeah you know what I mean  
How does it feel when you kiss when you know that i trust you  
And do you think about me when he fucks you?  
Could you be more obscene?**

_What's the matter?! Did you not like it…_Greta asked worried

_Its not that…._

_Daddy! Help me calm papa down_… Greta said tugging yuuri's sleeve.

_Greta………_ yuuri said sternly

_Daddy……….papa……..Is everything really okay everyone's acting suspiciously _

_No everything is in a mess that is why… We are here today to discuss our separation to you. Hearing this wolfram's body suddenly quivered._

_Separation!! You mean your breaking off your engagement to wolf!! No! I don't want that!! Why do you want to separate??_

_It's because we don't love each other anymore _Yuuri said sternly

_Liar!! You said yesterday that you love papa very much! So why would you….._

_Yuuri I think it's best that I explain things from here.. _wolfram said regaining composure

_Of course…I'll be outside then _

Outside the room Yuuri could Here Both Wolfram and Greta hysterically crying. He also heard a wolfram saying_ sorry _while Greta answered _its okay I forgive you…._

The two came out of the door hugging each othergreta kissed wolfram's cheek and turned to look at yuuri with a sad smile. Yuuri then turned to leave but an armed stop him.

Yuuri would you please look at me…..

There! I'm looking at you now what?

Let 's not talk here…

Let's talk outside so we could settle things.

Outside The Castle

_Look I know! Your how sorry you are but I can't Forgive…..you just yet!_

**So dont try to say you're sorry  
Or try to make it right  
Don't waste your breath because it's too late, it's too late**

_I know I just wanted to say I am deeply sorry for hurting you and I am thankful that you protected me by requesting that the reason for are disunion may be kept secret….I also wanted to tell you that I really love you! And I know its hard to believe …but I Really do!_

**You can tell me that there's nobody else  
(But I feel it)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself  
(But I see it)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want  
But I know, I know  
Your love is just a lie  
(Lie  
I know you're nothing but a lie  
(Lie)  
Lie  
(Lie)  
Lie  
(Lie)  
Lie**

Your love is just a lie

**After a few days **Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld set off to go with Cheri to a long journey. Everyone said there goodbye except Yuuri Heika.

_Shibuya are you not going to say goodbye to--_ Before Murata could say another word yuuri Spoke and said.

_There will never be Good bye……._

Simple Plan- Your Love is a Lie


	3. Angel

**There is nothing more dreadful than the habit of doubt. Doubt separates people. It is a poison that disintegrates friendships and breaks up pleasant relations. It is a thorn that irritates and hurts; it is a sword that kills.**

**Buddha****(563 - 483 BC)**

**Grand Betrayal**

Chapter 3

"_**Angel"**_

**While Wolfram and Cheri were traveling, Wolfram was thinking about Shin Makoku, Gwendal, Gunter, Conrad, Greta………….and Yuuri. He was thinking about when his Grand Betrayal started………**

_**Flash Back**_

Once again Yuuri, fiancée of Lord Wolfram had gone back early in the morning to earth. Wolfram after Yuuri departed went to the gardens to clear his head. Thoughts of what Yuuri is doing run through his mind questions like: **What's Yuuri doing? Where is he? Who's he with!! Is he cheating with some lowlife, ****lewd and immoral woman**** or ****a malicious, spiteful, or overbearing woman? ****Does he even miss me?? **These thoughts were driving Wolfram bananas, crackbrained, and cuckoo. Suddenly Wolfram burst crying. He was now speaking his mind literally.

Oh! My Goodness……What's wrong with me!!...Its only been 3 hours since Yuuri left and…Now look I'm already fussing, sniveling, and snuffling!!...I'm like his wife waiting for him to comeback from war ………I MISS Him So much!! When he comes back I'm so going to kill him for making me a delicate!, effete!, enervated!, faint!, feeble!, frail! And infirm! Said Wolfram while whimpering

**My morning starts to shine with teardrops in my eyes  
and here I am alone starting to realize  
that my days would be brighter, if I could learn to hide  
the feelings that I have for you keep hurtin me inside**

While wolfram was talking to himself he was unaware that someone was listening and having a painful awareness of another's possessions or advantages and a desire to have them too! His craving eyes were glued to Wolfram's Body…..

**Lunch time **

Everyone was gathered in the dinning area there were all waiting for Cheri and her _guest. _Suddenly the doors opened with a bang and everyone to turn to look and found Cheri and her guest.

_Hello!! Everyone!! Gwendal! Conrad!_ _Wolfram!_ She said enthusiastically while hugging her sons. Uwah !! where's Heika!!

_Heika! Has just gone back to his world, he said he has to study for the board Exam so that he can be a prosecutor_. Said Gunter happily

_Prosecutor what is that?! Oh my goodness! I almost forgot my guest! Everyone this is Lord Ralph Von Rutherverg, He is the son of my newest lover!! Ah! Do you still remember him Wolfram you went in the same academy?!_

_No I don't remember him_ said wolfram emotionless

_Aren't you being Rude to me Lord Wolfram saying things like you don't know me pains me._ Said lord Ralph

_How dare you say I'm Rude!! I'm the maou's fiancée and_--Before Wolfram could finish Greta came running to him excitedly.

_Papa!! Look Anissina just finish her new book read it to me later please!!_

_Of course let's read it tonight!!_ Said wolfram all feelings of annoyance disappeared

_So this must be your daughter!! How cute!!_ Said Lord Ralph smiling

_She is not only my daughter but Yuuri's daughter as well!!_ Said Wolfram proudly

_Oh…_ said Ralph agitatedly. Unknown to the others, that this person has an obsession and fixation towards the Maou's Angel. It was the start of a Grand Betrayal…..

That night Wolfram and Greta were in bed on Yuuri's chamber.

_Papa! Aren't you asleep yet…Do you miss Daddy that much that you can't sleep…._said Greta drowsily

_It's not that I miss him…….its just I feel lonely and I doubt if he really loves me like I love him. _said wolfram, sadly.

_Don't worry I know Daddy loves you very much. You are after all his Angel!! His just shy!! _said Greta defending Yuuri.

_Thank you my princess for comforting me... Good night!! _Said wolfram with a fake smile

Midnight came everyone was asleep. Except for two people, one was missing his fiancée while the other craved someone else possession. Wolfram unable to sleep went for a walk a shadow following him lustfully.

_Who goes there!!_ Said wolfram sternly

_Relax!! Sleeping beauty!! I mean you no harm! I am just a prince trying to conquer his princess_. said Ralph while smirking.

_I am no princess!! I am an angel that is what my lover told me! And I don't need a prince because I already have a Demon king! Far better than a prince!! Don't you think??_ Said wolfram proudly

_You have a king??...Now! Now! Stop lying princess you're so called king isn't even here to protect his so called angel… And by the why what's an angel is that some kind of a monster! You must know I studied every word in mazoku but I have never encountered this word._

_Of course you've never encountered it!! It is after all the other world's wisdom!! Yuuri told me I am his angel!!_

**Flashback**

That morning Yuuri was a get getting ready to leave for earth. He and Wolfram were alone in his room. Yuuri sense wolfram's moodiness so, he put his hand in Wolf's eyes to cover them…

_Hey!! What do you think you're doing wimp!! I can't see a damn thing!_

_There you go _Yuuri said removing his hands

_What the hells the matter with you!!_

_Angel!! Could you please stop cursing, it doesn't fit my angel!! And Greta might hear you!!_ Said Yuuri smiling

_Are you mocking me again!! What's this angel suppose to be anyway!! You keep calling me angel!! And I! Don't even know its meaning!! Whenever Conrad and Greta sees you calling me angel the grin like babies!!_

_I'll tell soon okay…so wait for me and trust me Angel!!_ Yuuri gently said while hugging his fiancée and then kissing his angel cheek, which definitely made the angel happy!!

**then my day begins with simple thoughts of you  
hoping my tomorrows would be me and you  
sharing dreams with each other  
and making them come true  
holding one another, saying all i need is you**

**End of Flashback**

_Then what does! The so called "angel" mean to the king??_

_It means………._

_Oh! God! Don't tell me you! Don't know what it means! Ahahahahahahahaha!_

_Stop laughing!! So what If I don't know what It means!!_

_Since when has he been calling you an angel!!_

_He has been calling me his Angel since last year!! Said Wolfram proudly_

_You Imbecile!! You say so what!! If he calls you an angel?! But you! You don't even know what it means!! And! He has been calling you this since last year!! And he has never even told you what it means!! Your thoughts are too clouded with love look at you!! You talk to yourself every morning and you can't even sleep at night!! Because!! You're so worried that he has someone else on his bed in the other world!! Have you ever! Stop to think that may his just playing around with you!! Lord Ralph said irritably _

_Stop It!! Yuuri would never do that because he……….loves me!!_

_Oh come on!! Let me GUESS! Has he even told you! That! He loves you!! He hasn't has he??_

**But will you say that you love me  
and show me that you care  
say when I need you, you will always be there  
but if you go and leave me  
this I swear is true, my love will always be with you**

_He hasn't because his shy!!_ said wolfram almost ready to cry

_Shy!! You say…So!! His to shy to say "I love you" to his angel!! And his been here for 7 years and he hasn't even said a simple "__**I love you Wolfram**__" look! Your so called lover is already 21 years old in his world!! And yet!! He is still to shy to say "I love you" To his fiancée of 7 years!! This is so __heartbreaking!! And you know what!! You are so pitiful and __pathetic for trusting and waiting for someone!! Who has not even said "I love you" For an impressive reason such as he is!! SHY!! _Lord Ralph said harshly.

Wolfram broke down crying and Lord Ralph Von Rutherverg took this opportunity to kiss the Maou Heika's Angel. Of course Wolfram struggled but Ralph was way stronger because Heika's Angel had a more feminine body which made the young lord more turn-on.

_Stop it!! I am the maou's fiancée!! _

_You! Are only his fiancée! not his lover!! _

_No! No! No! No! No! No!_

_I know you want it as much as I do! Look you're already wet_!

_Ahhhhhhh!!_ said wolfram, starting to feel pleasure.

**Now my nights would end with just one wish that's you  
to hold me in the dark and help me make it through  
cause this pain that's inside me, would simply melt away  
if i had you here with me and promise me you'd stay**

_See.._ Said Lord Ralph excitedly

Wolfram's body finally gave in but his heart was still loyal to only one person and that is the 27th maou, the King of Shin Makoku, his Fiancée Yuuri Shibuya. The night was filled with lust and passion, the other because of loneliness and doubt while the other for lust.

**After a week, Early in the morning the Maou returned carrying loads of shopping bags.**

_Heika!!_ said Gunter enthusiastically.

_Let me help you carry that Heika!!_ Said Conrad

_Conrad! How many times have I told you to call me "Yuuri"_

_Yes of course yuuri…_ Conrad said smiling

_Daddy!!_ Shouted Greta excited while hugging Yuuri. The maou noticed that his angel was not there so he asked his friends and his daughter.

_Wolfram is still sleeping Heika_ said Conrad worried

_Oh! Did something happen, he usually wakes up before the sun even rises!! What are you all doing during the night that made my angel so tired…_ said yuuri troubled

_We of course sleep!! Heika! Maybe his ill, he has been sleeping till noon ever since you left_ said Gunter explaining things to yuuri. Then yuuri suddenly felt Greta tugging on his sleeve.

_What is it Greta?? Don't worry, I'll go check on him_ okay Said Yuuri gently

_Okay! But don't go to your chambers his on his room… Papa suddenly didn't like sleeping on daddy's bed_ said Greta dejectedly

_Princess! Greta, don't frown it doesn't suit you! As I said don't worry! Excuse me for breakfast okay! I am just going to get __**my angel**_ Said yuuri smiling

Yuuri was knocking in wolfram's room but no one was answering so he went in and saw his angel sleeping in the bed.

_Wolf…_yuuri called gently but the angel only stirred in bed so Yuuri just lay in bed with his fiancée and hug him closely. It was already lunch time when Wolfram woke up; he noticed someone's warmth and saw yuuri.

_Yuuri!!_ said wolfram apprehensive. The angel just remembered his night of passion and lust with another man, he remembered his **"Grand Betrayal" **so he pushed yuuri out of the bed. Yuuri fell with a thud.

_What was that for!! Angel!_ said yuuri smiling

_What are you doing here?!_ Wolfram said guilt rush through his body

_I am your "fiancée", am I not allowed to sleep beside my angel _said yuuri grinning

_Yes! you're not allowed!!_

_Why?? You! Always sleep in my bed with or without my permission…._

_That is why! I am not going to sleep there anymore!!_ Wolfram sneered at Yuuri

_Angel I was only joking! I am not telling you not to sleep in my bed! It will be to cold and lonesome without you after all!!_ Said yuuri worried

_Yuuri……_Wolfram said sadly

_Oh! Almost forgot I bought you something!_ said yuuri enthusiastically he was rummaging through his pocket. Then he kneeled and caught his angel's hand.

_After the board Exam, I hunted for the perfect ring to give you, I know it's kind of late but I still want to propose to you again appropriately__ and congruously__ So Lord Wolfram would you give the honor of __being __blissfully delighted, fortunate and contented with my life by becoming my spouse, __mate and partner and I promise you that I will always love you more than life itself!! __With this __blood red __gemstone__, Ruby! Will you marry me!_

**But will you say that you love me  
and show me that you care  
say when I need you, you will always be there  
but if you go and leave me  
this I swear is true, my love will always be with you**

Wolfram now was crying hysterically, his body was filled with tension, grief aggravation, and most of all guilt. Yuuri hugged him tightly and said. Wolfram suddenly remembered what you said before he went to earth..

**Flash Back**

_Are you mocking me again!! What's this angel suppose to be anyway!! You keep calling me angel!! And I! Don't even know its meaning!! Whenever Conrad and Greta sees you calling me angel the grin like babies!!_

_I'll tell soon okay…so wait for me and trust me Angel!!_ Yuuri gently said while hugging his fiancée and then kissing his angel cheek, which definitely made the angel happy!!

**End of Flash Back**

_What's wrong you don't like the ruby! I bought it because it reminds me of you; there was also this proverb 31 in the bible that says "__A virtuous wife is worth more than rubies.__" It was also associated with the sun in __Vedic astrology__ and because Ruby is the __birthstone__ associated with __July__ and of the zodiac sign __Cancer__. _Said Yuuri very worried of wolframs reaction that he spouted nonsense.

_Yuuri….. Of course I will marry you! said wolfram while crying feelings of guilt made it hard for him to breath.._

_Really! That's!!... Amazing!! That good!! I feel like I'm dreaming! I am so blissfully happy!! _Yuuri said while suddenly tackling Wolfram. The whole afternoon they stayed together chatting, holding hands, and once in a while Yuuri would kiss wolfram but only a kiss nothing more, that is why wolfram said.

_Yuuri….Don't you want to make love to me, we have been sitting here this whole afternoon and all you do is kiss me…._wolfram said blushing

_Of course I want to!!_

_Then why don't you!!_

_Angel….Its because we are not yet married and I want to give you the best of the best. I want your first night to be special and unforgettable because it is also my first night to be with my angel so I want everything to be perfect!! I want to do my entire first with you angel!! I have been saving myself you know for years so that when I met my soul mate it would more amazing! _Yuuri said gently

_First night?? _said wolfram sadly. Unknown to Yuuri wolfram had already all lot of first with another

Dinner time came Yuuri announce to everyone about his wedding, He didn't notice scornful eyes glowering at him. Everyone was happy about the announcement. Dinner soon ended. Greta rush to Yuuri and Wolfram enthusiastically.

_Daddy!! And Papa are you really going to get married!!_

_Of course!! Oh! Almost forgot Greta, I bought you a lot of things!! Come with me! To my chambers okay! Wolf come with us too!!_

_Sorry I think! I need to go take a bath, I stink like a pig!_

_No you don't you smell like an Angel!! _Said yuuri grinning

_Oh! Later tell me the meaning of an Angel Okay!! Wolfram said happily _

_Of Course angel!!_

**In the hallways while The Maou's Angel was walking someone grabbed him.**

_What do you think you're doing Ralph! Don't touch me!!_

_Don't touch you?? Last night you were practically begging and shouting for me to enter you and now you say "Don't touch me!!" just because you're getting married to that piece of crap!!_

_What did you just say about Yuuri!! He is more than you could ever be!!_

_I wonder if Heika is going to still be more than me when he finds out about our little __**Grand Betrayal **__in the western castle!!_

_Stop it!! It was lust not love!!_

_It was lust not love!! But we still did it didn't we not only once……Face it princess your body craves me!! That is why?! I want to have one last night with you then I promise you that I'll never show nor tell anyone about this!! So how about it!!_

_Where will we meet _said wolfram sternly

_The west castle in the afternoon and will stop when I have had enough of you!!_

_**End of Flash Back**_

If only I didn't doubt Yuuri and was not lured to temptation then maybe everything would have been different.. If only I didn't go to the western castle and just explained things to yuuri maybe things would have been different…. Wolfram's thoughts were interrupted by Cheri.

_Wolf where here!!_ Said Cheri trying to lighten her son's mood

_Oh! We are??_ said wolfram sadly

_Wolf ….. I have something to give you this letter is from Yuuri Heika!!_ said Cheri cheerfully trying very hard to cheer Wolfram.

Wolfram read the letter which said…

_**To, Lord Wolfram,**_

_**I wrote to you because I remembered I promise you that I'd tell you what an Angel is. Well an Angel in earth is a being **__**which often appear to people in the shape of humans of extraordinary beauty, and often are not immediately recognized as angels. They are described as pure and bright as Heaven; consequently, they are said to be formed of fire, and encompassed by light.**_

_**That is what I know about Angels…….**_

_**From,**_

_**The 27**__**th**__** Maou, Shibuya Yuuri**_

Wolfram now broke down into tears. Cheri came running to him trying to calm him down but it was futile because Wolfram was in a lot of pain…….If only he didn't doubt…………..

**but will you say that you love me  
and show me that you care  
say when I need you, you will always be there  
but if you go and leave me  
(Ooh) This I swear is true  
My love will always be with you  
My love will always  
My love will always ooh, ooh  
My love will always be with you**

**--**

**Title of Song: ****Say That You Love Me by Christian Bautista**

_I got the information about the ruby and the angel from wikipedia_

_If you still want to continue the story please send me a review to up lift my spirit!!_

_**Salamat sa mga Nagbasa!! (thanx For reading!!)**_


	4. Witches and a Baby!

**Who knows what true loneliness is -- not the conventional word, but the naked terror? To the lonely themselves it wears a mask. The most miserable outcast hugs some memory or some illusion. Now and then a fatal conjunction of events may lift the veil for an instant. For an instant only. No human being could bear a steady view of moral solitude without going mad.**

**--****Joseph Conrad **_**(1857-1924) British novelist.**_

**Grand Betrayal**

Chapter 4

"_**Witches and a Baby"**_

It's been 4 years since Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld's Grand Betrayal and many things have change since then. Greta no longer a child is now 15 years old. Gwendal and Gunter had married. Conrad and Yozak are engaged. Murata Ken and Shinou as always are together. Yuuri was now a grown man, he is now 25 years old in earth years and a lot of things about him have change……..

**--Yuuri's Chamber--**

_Heika….Please come to bed its still not morning_ said a seductive naked woman, who was lying asleep in the maou's bedroom…

_Get out….._ Said Yuuri sternly, He was only wearing a black pajama and standing near the window in all his glory. The 27th Maou certainly look like a God, with black long hair that reach his broad shoulder and Herculean body, thoroughly he caught every man and woman's lustful attention….

_Heika!! You're so cold after we just made love!! So it's true what everyone say about you! That the Great Demon King every night…… change a lover!! Can't I be the one for you…..You know will do anything for you!_ Said the woman trying to lure the Maou

_Enough!! Get out!! I will count to 10 and if by time your still here! Who knows what I will do!!_

_Yes you're Majesty! _The woman said afraid to anger the Demon king

Outside the Maou's Chamber the three maids were bickering, when suddenly they were interrupted by the booming voice of there maou counting 1 to 10 and a voice of woman that was squealing. They saw the woman in front of the maou's room only covered in a blanket, while the maou throw her clothes on floor and slammed the door at the woman. The 3 maid sighed.

_I can't be live Heika! Became such a man, who sleeps with everyone, Man or Woman, it makes no difference to him!_ Said Doria

_Maybe this is the reason! Why Lord __Wolfram von Bielefeld and Heika separated! There disunion was a shock to Shin Makoku! Announcing to get married, and then suddenly separating!! Not even explaining the reason to why they need to end there engagement! _Said Sangria

_Maybe__!! the reason for disunion was kept secret because Heika cheated on Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld, and of course! Everyone protected Heika!! Poor Wolf!! _

Unknown to the maids, that the Great Sage, Murata Ken was listening to there conversation.

**--During Breakfast--**

Good Morning! Heika! Gunter said happily while holding Gwendal's hand. Gwendal nodded to Yuuri. The door suddenly burst open revealing Conrad and Greta, who just finish sword training. Greta now 15 years old wore a purple uniform with knee high boots, her curly hair reach her waist was tied into a bun.

_Good Morning Yuuri_ Conrad said smiling

_Good! Morning! Everyone!! And FATHER!!…._Greta said frowning and glowering at Yuuri. Everyone in the room knew what was coming; everyone knows that when the two started calling each other "father" and "daughter" there hobby in the morning will start, the habit of Greta and Yuuri arguing over the maou's harem of so called lovers and since yuuri doest it every night they also argue every morning and of course by now everyone knows how things would end…

W_hat's the matter DAUGTHER!! Have I done something again?! That upsets you!! _Yuuri said while smirking at Greta.

_Yes! You slept again with someone you're not even in love with!_

_Every morning you complain about this again and again!! Can't we stop arguing? It's stupid and senseless……daughter!!_

_It's because you do IT! Every damn night! With people you're not even interested!! If you say its stupid and senseless then could you please just stop doing it! _

_Yes I do, do it every night, with people whom I am not interested so what? About it princess! Every morning we argue about this hobby of mine that helps me relax and relieves my stress… _

_What about it!! Father! It is immoral! What about all does talk before about saving yourself for your soul mate?! _

_I said it "Before" because I thought I had a soul mate. Turn's out I didn't!! Yuuri said smiling _

_Daddy…._

_Why are you so sad!! All of a sudden... Look Greta I'm really happy how things are right now the only thing that I am not happy about is you not being happy!! You are after all my princess and Daughter, you are after all my most important!! Yuuri said gently_

The father moment was interrupted when The Great Sage entered the Dinning hall. The argument every morning stopped once the Sage arrived, he has always lightened up the mood between father and daughter.

_Good morning, everyone! I see that I've again interrupted Greta and Yuuri's habit in the morning... Of quarrelling over my best friend sleeping partners…._

_Good morning to you to Great Sage!! _Everyone said while bowing except the 27th maou of course.

_Ken! I beg of you to talk to daddy!! Said Greta while smiling _

_Of course! Hey! 27__th__ maou stop sleeping with everyone! Too much sex is bad for the health!! Murata said smiling_

_I knew it... Why do I even bother asking you to talk to daddy! When you always take his side! _Greta said sarcastically while happily smiling at the great sage

_Yuuri mouthed a soft Thank you to Ken. Everyone in the room laughed, and of course things started to lighten up. Everyone finish there breakfast and proceed to there proper post._

**--In the Maou's office--**

_Shibuya you should stop this habits off yours it's not good for Greta and you. _Ken said

_You know I can't…this is the only way for me to forget…….._

_Yuuri… I for one think it's about time you move on, it has been already been 4 years since Wolframs's Grand Betrayal…_

_I know but it is just….I really don't know I can't just forget my First love that easily, he was after all my Angel…._

_How about we just find you a "Fairy"! Since the angel didn't work for you! Let us go to downtown._

_Won't Shinou get mad, I an after all taking his great sage to find a fairy!_

_No he won't get mad, he doesn't have to know!_

_I don't think the fairy will work for me because aren't __they a class of "demoted" angels. There was this popular story about them that when the angels revolted, God ordered the gates shut; those still in heaven remained angels, those in hell became devils, and those caught in between became fairies, I don't think a fallen Angel suits a Demon king!_

_Then what do you want a witch!!_

_I have been having a lot of witches in my bed! You know there really good and pleasurable but they keep squealing and they always ask for more, in fact I just throw one this morning!! _Yuuri said smirking handsomely

_So! Are we going to fine you a fairy or not_ the sage said smiling at the maou mischievously.

Let's go!

**--Down town--**

There were a lot of woman coming to Yuuri even do he was disguised he still look enticing to them…

_Shibuya are enjoying yourself?!_

_Of course! How about you?! I never thought Shinou would put a spell on you so that others can't lust for you!! How sweet!! Maybe I should ask him to put it on Greta Yuuri_ said smirking

_Actually it is a spell that keeps away bad company, Shibuya I don't think will find you a fairy here! This people are all witches in the making_

_Okay but! I am going to have 1 of them out tonight…_

_Sure! Be careful in choosing and please don't! Let Greta know, this past few years, she has been constantly developing her own dictionary of foul language and it seems to me her vocabulary develops every morning!!_

_Sure let's go home now so that I can start early then I can also throw the witch early, before Greta even finds out! _Yuuri said smirking

The night was filled with passion and lust in the Maou's chamber. Night was the time that Yuuri took of his Mask, the time when he would remember and have illusions of his Angel, Wolfram…………..

**--Early in the Morning--**

_How could this be??_ Whimpered Gunter to his daughter Gisella

_Father its normal!! Since you're married! I am so happy!! I will help you announce it to everyone during breakfast!!_ Said Gisella enthusiastically

_Breakfast!! No I don't wanna tell heika!_

_Father! You're not supposed to tell Heika! Anything, you're supposed to tell your husband Gwendal, remember father your husband Gwendal! Does it even ring a bell _said Gisella smiling at his father.

_Oh…..Yes! Of course I tell Gwen! My husband!! _Said Gunter enthusiastically

_Very!! Good!! Father!!_

_I wonder if he will get mad at me!_

_That's absurd why would! He be mad_

_Because it's out of are plan!_

_You do know you can't plan these kinds of things…._

_Of course I know that these kinds of things can't be plan but to leave, Heika in his state, I don't want to leave his side until his feelings are settled _

_Don't worry father everything will be find!_

_I hope so…_

**--Break fast--**

_Good morning Father!!_

_What's wrong with you, Daughter!_

_Stop playing dumb!! Father! I know you brought another one last night and! You did it again!..._

_Oh! that's why!! All of my efforts on waking up early so that I can take the liberty of throwing him were futile!! _Said Yuuri Smirking

_Father!!_

_Daughter!!_

_Good morning everyone _Greeted the great sage happily

_Morning ken!!_ The two said happily, forgetting there argument.

Everyone was already there except for Gunter, who was still gathering his courage to tell everyone that he was….

_Where's Gunter??_ Said Gwendal calmly

_He just went to the bathroom_ Gisella said smiling

The door suddenly burst open revealing Gunter, who suddenly rush to Yuuri side and held one of the Maous leg, while whimpering, whining and muttering _a Forgive me Heika.._

_Gunter!!_ Yuuri yelped at the sudden impact

_Gun! What the hell are you doing!!_ Gwendal said losing composure

_Father!! Did you again forget your husband!_ Gisella said smiling

_Ah! Heika forgive my insolence!! _Gunter said

_I will forgive you, if you tell me the reason your holding on to my leg, and if you would kindly please let go of my leg_ Yuuri said smiling

Ah! Yes of course Heika!! The reason…..Im holding on to your leg is because—but he was cut off by Gisella..

Father!! What are you doing! Your suppose to tell your husband first!!

Oh!!Right… Gwen….

_Yes Gun! What do you wan to tell me_ Gwendal said regaining composure….

_**Well I am Pregnant!!**_ Gunter said squealing happily. This definitely caught his husband off guard the only thing Gwendal said was..

_Huh! _

_That's great!! _Greta said excitedly

_That is definitely something!!_ Yuuri said Smirking

_Well… are you… mad at me…._ gwen Guntr said nervously

_Mad!! Why on earth would I be mad!! I am so happy!! I am the luckiest and most fortunate man!! _Said Gwendal lifting Gunter in the air while, Gunter giggled like a child.

_Gwendal!!_ Everyone said panicking

_Lord Voltaire!! Pardon my interruption but I don't think that tossing Gunter in the air is good for the baby_ said the Great Sage

_Oh! Yes of course!!_ Gwendal said while gently landing Gunter on the ground

_Well as the 27__th__ maou, I Yuuri Shibuya give you my blessing!!_ Yuuri said smiling gently.

Heika!! Gunter said emotionally

_Thank you!! Heika_! Gwendal said

_Now let's eat!! Before the food gets cold! We Can discuss matters after dinner!! _Greta said

**--After Dinner at the Maou's Office --**

_Now we are all here to discuss the 9 months vacation of Lord Gunter and Lord Gwendal Voltaire, due to the upcoming birth of their heir or heiress, Gunter needs to relax while Gwendal takes care of him…. now is there anyone in the room who objects that they take a leave so that they both can take care of each other and their baby _said Murata

_I object that we take a leave Great Sage!!_ Gunter said

_Can you, Gunter Von Voltaire, state your reason why you want to object? _

_Yes of course! I object because I am the princess teacher and because I am his majesty's adviser. I believe that there is a lot to be done and in my absenc--_But before he could finish he was cut off by the Maou.

_Gunter! I want you to know that before you are Greta's teacher and before you are my adviser, You are my friend that is why I request of you to take the leave for the baby, it will be good for you health!!_ Yuuri said gently

_Besides we already found someone to fill in for you, mother speaks highly of him although his not a noble his, a scholar from the mazoku academy…_Gwendal said gently

_The both of you will be living tomorrow to go to Cheri's castle. Tomorrow will also be the arrival of your fill in _the great sage said

_See everything's settled!! _Yuuri said smirking

_Well! Since everything's settled then I dismissed this meeting _said the great sage

**--Early in the Morning--**

_Oh! I am so going to miss you Gwendal!!_ Said Greta hugging, her 2nd Father.

I

_I am also going to miss you princess, I ask one thing from you I beg of you that when you bake ask someone for help before the castle burns _Gwendal said jokingly

Yes!! Sure thing!! Greta said laughing

_Now father! You have to drink this medicine during mornings and you should have __A balanced, nutritious diet is an important aspect of a healthy pregnancy and eating a variety of __fruits__ and __vegetables__ usually ensure good nutrition. Caloric intake must be increased, to ensure proper development of the fetus. Father I am going to miss you!!_

Gisella said gently

Don't worry so much, I will be fine! Okay Gunter said

Yes don't worry I will take good care of him Gwendal said

_Oh! One more thing please continue to have sex because __continued exposure to a partner's semen has a strong protective effect against pre-eclampsia, largely due to the absorption of several immune modulating factors present in seminal fluid.. Studies also showed that long periods of sexual cohabitation with the same partner fathering a partner's child significantly decreased his chances of suffering pre-eclampsia._ Gisella said, explaining things to the two the couple.

N_ow! Now! Gisella please stop embarrassing the two_ Shinou said while the great Sage clings to his arm

_Where is Yuuri??_ asked the Murata

_I can't believe your even asking that of course daddy is still in his cahmber playing around!!_ Greta said sarcastically

_How mean of you Greta, I was only taking care of some trash_!! Yuuri said, entering the room with only his robe on.

_Good Morning Heika!!_ Everyone said smiling

_Oh here comes the fill in for Gunter_ Murata said as the carriage arrived.

_Good morning! Yuuri! Heika_! said Conrad and Yozak, who escorted the fill in..

_Good Morning to the both of you!!_ Yuuri said smiling

Heika I present to you, Gunter Von Voltaire replacement for 9 months. The one going to be Greta's teacher and your new adviser **Kahel Wheatcroft!!** Conrad announced.

--

--

**Next Chapter:"Fairy"**

**Comments will be greatly appreciated!**


	5. Fairy

_**Other men have seen angels, but I have seen thee, and thou art enough.**_

**--G. Moore**

_**One's first love is always perfect until one meets one's second love. **_

**--Elizabeth Aston****, **_**The Exploits & Adventures of Miss Alethea Darcy, 2005**_

_**There is no remedy for love but to love more.**_

**--****Henry David Thoreau**** (1817 - 1862)****, **_**Journal, July 25, 1839**_

**Grand Betrayal**

_Chapter 5_

"_**Fairy"**_

**It has been 2 years; Gunter and Gwendal now have a son named Glades. Conrad and Yozak are married. Greta's now seventeen. His Majesty Yuuri Shibuya the 27****th**** maou has just gotten engage with his former adviser now his fiancée Kahel Weatcroft.**

It was Christmas in Shin Makoku something Yuuri introduced to his people. Even though it was snowing he and his fiancée were at the balcony drinking tea and enjoying each other company. Kahel was sitting comfortably in Yuuri's lap while Yuuri was kissing him and whispering sweet things to his fiancée. Though they were very intimate with each other they have never ever had made love because Kahel was special to Yuuri and also because Kahel refused, for some unknown reason…….

_**Winter snow is falling down  
Children laughing all around  
Lights are turning on like a **_**fairy**_** tale come true  
Sittin' by the fire we made  
You're the answer when I prayed  
I would find someone and baby I found you**_

_I love you Yuuri!_ Kahel Wheatcroft said. Kahel had a slender & feminine body, he has orange hair that reaches his shoulders, his eyes were a dazzling color of lilac, and he was wearing a silver uniform with boots. All in all Kahel was someone people would call "_**Drop Dead Gorgeous"**_

_I love you more!!_ Yuuri said seductively

_Really! Well I think I love you more than you love me!! _Said kahel enthusiastically,

_I love you more!!_

_No love you more!!_

_NO!! I love you more!!_

_I love_-the love birds stop when they heard the princess enter wearing only her pajamas, they knew they were going to be scolded.

_You! Guys! It's early in the morning and freezing cold! What are you two doing outside? Shouting about who loves who most!! Look I know you guys can't help it BUT!! Cut me some slack! It's just too early in the morning!!_

**Outside the Room**

_I think the princess was born with a bad temper, I thought it was just because she was frustrated with Heika with all his affairs back then but I was wrong she really does need to relax! _Yozak said smiling at his lover.

_It's my fault I couldn't say no when she asked me to train her sword fighting, she's pushing her self to the limit everyday…since there were rumors about a human princess not fit to be the 27__th__ Maou's daughter……_Conrad said sadly

_Now! Now! Don't worry yourself love! I am sure everything will be fine she is after all raised by our Maou Yuuri Heika! Besides Greta is strong just like Wolfram! And of course Bratty!!_

_Yozak……Thank You…_

_Ah! When your this submissive it makes me want to carry you and run to our bedroom!!_

_YOZAK!!_

**At the Gardens**

_Yuuri I don't want to do this!! _Kahel said whimpering cutely

_Come on try it its fun!_

_No!_

_Come on! El! Its not going to hurt, I promise _Yuuri said gently

_But..._

_Trust me, Okay!_

_Fine! Let's get this over!!_

_Good! This way I love you so much! _Yuuri said

_And this is why I hate you!! _Kahel said pouting cutely

_Riding a horse isn't that bad _

_I know but I can always ride a carriage… _

_It's not like I'll let you fall._

_Promise! You won't let me fall!_

_Of course I can't promise that you won't fall. Everybody falls and fails sometimes…_

_YUURI!!_

_Don't worry! Because if you do ever fall, I will certainly and definitely catch you!_

_Fine! _

They were interrupted by Dorcas who brought a beautiful brown horse.

_Heika!! You're Excellency!! Good Morning!_ Dorcas greeted the two

_Good morning and thank you for bringing the horse_ Yuuri said smiling

_You're always welcome Heika!! I'll Excuse myself then!_

_Now were we _Yuuri said smirking

_Wipe that smirk of your face!! So what are we going to do with that thing _Kahel said whining

_Since it's yours you should name it first_

_Okay then I'll name it Yuuri!! Kahel said smirking _

_That's not allowed_

_Why its mine! I! Won't! Ride it if! It's not named Yuuri!! _Kahel said demandingly.

_Fine! Just get on the horse Yuuri said smiling_

After Kahel's several attempt to get on the horse, Yuuri finally interrupted him.

_Need help sweet heart!! _Yuuri said grinning

_No!_

_Come on.. that's what I 'm here for _Yuuri said sweetly

_Fine I need your help sweet cakes!! Kahel said sarcastically_

_Up goes Kahel then!_ Yuuri said easily lifting Kahel.

Several hours later they were interrupted by the maid telling them that lunch was ready and that everyone was waiting.

_Let me ride with you, since everyone is waiting, it will be a lot faster and fun this way_ Yuuri said smiling seductively

_Sure! Since I'm the master of horse back riding _Kahel said boasting

_Of course you are after all I was your Tutor! _

_Yuuri please don't hold on too tightly your squishing me!! And please do stop filling my butt! Pervert!_

_El I love you! Yuuri said smiling_

_I love you too! Kahel Said smiling_

_**And all I want is to hold you forever  
All I need is you more everyday  
You saved my heart from being broken apart  
You gave your love away  
And I'm thankful everyday  
For the gift  
**_

**Dining Hall**

_Where are they! Maybe Heika was kidnapped! Gunter said panicking_

_Calm down Gun your noise and shouting is going to make Glades cry again _Gwendal said gently while carrying Glades.

_Here they are_Gunter said hearing footsteps

_Good afternoon everyone! Greta said cheerfully_

_Sorry for being late Conrad said with an apologetic smile_

_Don't worry love Heika is still not here _Yozak said

_Where are they? _Greta said

_Dorcas said there horse back riding _Gwendal said

_Geez! Since El came Daddy has become- _Greta was interrupted by everyone.

_Elated_ Conrad said

_Enraptured_ Yozak said

_Euphoric _Gwendal said

_Rapturous and let's not forget thrilled__ Gunter said_

_Daddy has become so happy since El arrived _Greta said smiling

_**--Flashback--**_

_Heika forgive my disrespectfulness for being unable to recognizing your presence!!_ Kahel said while bowing.

_Don't worry about it, its no big deal _

_It is a big deal to be disrespectful to the 27__th__ Maou is dishonorable…_

_Kahel-san don't worry about it Daddy doesn't bite_ Greta said

_Of course I won't bite if you don't want to…._Yuuri said seductively

_Father!!_

There conversation was interrupted by Gunter, who came running at Kahel.

_Kahel Wheatcroft! Please take Good care of Yuuri Heika!!_Guter said dramatically.

_Yes of Course Lord Gunter Voltaire!! _

After Günter's dramatic farewell everyone proceeded to there post.

**--End of flashback--  
**

_I remember how polite El was when he came, He was so cute and gentle looking_ Greta said

_Until Heika pushed his buttons!! Heika was so fascinated with because it was his first time getting rejected by someone that he couldn't help but follow Kaheld day and night_ Yozak said

_But thanks to Yuuri Kahel showed his true colors so I think Heika did a great job pushing Kahel's buttons_ Conrad said

_And I Think Kahel did a great job taking care of are most wonderful Yuuri Heika!! Right Gwen _Gunter said happily

_Of course because of him Heika is now stable _Gwendal said

_Don't you think it's rude to talk about others behind there backs but you guys are correct El is my refuge and healer _Yuuri said hugging Kahel tightly

_Thank you for the compliments I think _Kahel said blushing

**--Evening—At Yuuri and Kahel's chambers--**

_Ah…Yu..uri!! Stop………it….ah!_

_You sure El! But it looks like your enjoying it _Yuuri said smiling seductively.

Yuuri definitely looks majestic, monumental, noble, proud, regal, royal, splendid and more than words could ever describe in Kahel eyes so how could he say no to his Godly Fiancée of a Maou.

Yuuri!! You promised!! That….Ah!...We!...won't…..God Yuuri…… Stop it!!

_I'll stop once you stop bucking your hips! El you're seriously turning me on_ Yuuri said chuckling while playing with Kahel's cute and pinkish nipples.

_I can't!! You stop first then! I'll try to stop myself!!_

_What if I can't stop! _Yuuri said seductively

_You Beast!! Cut it out!...Ah….Stop touching me there you no I can't control myself when….when….ah…….Yuuri please!!_

_Can't we lose ourselves just this once Kahel Wheatcroft I can't control myself especially when we sleep together, I can't help but transform into a beast and touching you my prey! Is only natural to this predator! I just can't control my love for you anymore…_ Yuuri said seriously while still touching Kahel weak or special spots.

_Ah!! You bastard How could you!! Fine! Whatever! Do as you please!! If I didn't love you this much!! I wouldn't be…..Oh God that feels so! Ah …Good!...More!! _Kahel said finally losing himself to intoxication and paradise.

Midnight came the two bodies shared the bliss of making love and soon they were too tired to move until Yuuri heard his fairy's quiet sobbing.

_El are you okay…._

_No! I'm not!! I hate! You!!_

_I am sorry I couldn't control myself…_

_Aren't you going to kick me out now that you had me and made me yours…._ Kahel said sobbing

_El why would I kick you out?? _Yuuri said gently

_Because…you have already made love to me… Don't you throw away all your lovers? When you get tired of them and once you made love to them…The only reason you made me your fiancée was because I was the first person who rejected you! But now your going to throw me out….._Kahel said with a weak voice.

_El I would never ever throw you out_

_Liar!! After all my hard word trying to resist you!! Because you're an elusive beast!! I end up falling madly in love with you!! How pathetic am I!!_

_Resist! You mean.._

_Yes I already like you the moment I saw you but I knew how you were with your Kingdom of lovers so I tried so hard to reject and put walls between us but now—_Kahel was suddenly interrupted by Yuuri's French kiss.

_El I love you so much!! How could I just throw you away like that? Do you think I would wait this long for you if I didn't love you? It's true I fell in love with you because I was fascinated that you rejected me but now I am really! Really! Really! Really! Very! Very! Very! In love with you! I feel like my hearts going to burst! Do you understand! El I love to this extent! So how can I throw you away! When you save me whole being!_

_Really Yuuri…_Kahel said calming down

_Really! Really! Really! Really! Really! Really! Really! Really! Really! Really! Really! Really! Really! Really! Really! Really! Really! Really! Really! Really! Really! Really! Really! Really! Really! Really! Really! Really! Really! Really! Really! Really! Really! Really! Really! Really! Really! Really! Really! Really! Really! Really! Really! Really! Really! Really! Really! Really! Really! Really! Really! Really! Really! Really! Really! Really! Really! Really! Really! Really! Really! Really! Really! Really! Really! Really! Really! Really! Really! Really! Really! Really! I a sure …..you that I LOVE…. you ….very much so…..I…Beg you….to …..please…. stop crying _Yuuri said out breath

_I love you too! _Kahel said lovingly and softly while caressing his fiancée's face.

_I love you too and I'll never ever get tired saying it to you! Now get some shut eye and relax yourself when you wake up I a sure you I'll be here _Yuuri said locking his fairy to his chest

Morning came Kahel was first to wake up. He woke up in Yuuri's warmth still locked in a very tight and loving embrace.

_**Watching as you softly sleep  
What I'd give if I could keep  
Just this moment if only time stood still  
But the colors fade away  
And the years will make us gray  
But baby in my eyes you'll still be beautiful**_

Kahel started to caress Yuuri's hair strands; he couldn't help but put light kisses all around Yuuri face.

_El your really are my savior…._Yuuri whispered while he suddenly pulled his fairy down him.

_I wish I could wake up with you every morning_….Kahel said gently

_You will I promise you!_ Yuuri said

_I hope so…_

_I'll prove it to you right now! Let's go! _Yuuri said covering him and Kahel with their robes. Yuuri started running while carrying his fiancée towards the dining area. The Doors burst open and this of course definitely caught everyones attention.

_I need your attention everyone! I the 27__th__ Maou Heika, __Shibuya Yūri Harajuku Fūri! Is about to end my bachelor years by marrying my Fiancée Kahel Wheatcroft! I will marry after the meeting with all the allied nations! Understood!_ Yuuri said proud and seriously while still carrying his very shock but very cute fiancée. Greta came running to his father side hugging the two.

_**And all I want is to hold you forever  
All I need is you more everyday  
You saved my heart from being broken apart  
You gave your love away  
And I'm thankful everyday  
For the gift  
**_

_I am so happy for the both of you finally! Daddy will finally settle down!!_ Greta said excitedly

_Heika!!I can't believe it! I am so happy for the both you!!_ Gunter said hysterically!

_Congratulations Yuuri Heika _Conrad and Yozak said smiling

_I'll arrange everything with the nations while you plan the wedding with Gunter_ Gwendal said proudly

_I am certainly happy for you! So this is the reason why my beautiful sage dragged me here so early in the morning_ Shinou said

_Of course I need to be here when you announce this, I am after all your Best friend before I am your Great sage_ Murata said smiling

_Is this enough proof to you? My El _Yuuri said gently

_This is definitely enough! I am so happy! I think I am going to have a Heart attack! _Kahel said still shocked but very happy

_Now! Now! don't die on me!! I love you Yuuri said happly_

_I know! And I love you too…Very much! Now could you please put me down!_

_No! Let's go back to our room and love each other more El! _Yuuri said seductively

_Yuuri!! You perverted beast!! _Kahel shouted

_Bye everyone! Enjoy your breakfast! _Yuuri said while suddenly running again

When the two was out of sight everyone went quiet.

So…..Who's going tell Daddy that Wolf's coming here for the _meeting with all the allied nations! _Greta said sarcastically

_This is definitely not good Gwendal said_

_Heika has finally recovered and now things might get a little bulky along the way to true love _Yozak said

_Just when were about to tell him that his former fiancée is coming! I hope things go well _Conrad said

_Great Sage! What are we going to do! _Gunter said hysterically

_Calm yourself Gunter_ Shinou said

_Everyone Relax! This is not a crisis; this is a blessing in disguise that will help Yuuri find eternal happiness and maybe it can also help him develop and mature…. _Murata Ken announce proudly.

___**All I want is to hold you forever  
All I need is you more everyday  
You saved my heart from being broken apart  
You gave your love away  
And I'm thankful everyday  
Can't find the words to say  
Thank you for the gift**_

_**--At Shin Makoku Borders--Inside a Carriage--**_

_I am so exited to see everyone again! I wonder how Greta is! I hope she likes all the books I am about to give her _Anissina said

_Me too! I am so exited to see everyone….Wolfram said_

_Of course! You should be after all I went through to drag you here to be able to see Heika again! Let the __**Battle of love BEGIN**__! _Cheri said enthusiastically.

_Yes! Let the battle of Love Begin _Wolfram said proudly

_Knock down! And! Crush! Everyone in the way to the path of true love!!_ Anissina said shouted

_Sure thing!!_ Wolfram said

_Battle of love here we come!!_ Cheri and Anissina Shouted exitedly

--

--

--

_Next Chapter:_ **Fairy Vs Angel**

**Comments greatly appreciated!!**


	6. Fairy Versus Angel

_**When you want something, something so true and pure, something that deep in your heart you know it's worth risking, then one must follow that path. But like any other path, there are obstacles, there are hardships, there will be sacrifices. One has to constantly question whether this path is worth traveling and how far along the path we must go... the choice is ours.**_

Think with your heart, intuition is greater than logic.

When you want something, go get it. Period.

_**-**_

**Grand Betrayal**

Chapter 6

"_**Fairy Vs Angel"**_

_**--Shinou's Temple--**_

_Tonight is going to be the night that Yuuri's heart will crumble again…_The Great Sage said

_Are you sure it's okay to shock Yuuri with his former fiancée arrival, especially when he plans to get married after the meeting with allied nations_ Shinou said

_Rigth now….. Yuuri's heart is glued to pieces by Kahel Wheatcroft…..I want to turn it into dust using __Wolfram von Bielefeld__…Yuuri's heart needs to be whole again in order for him to be the best he could be and the person who would __**really**__ heal and make him whole is the person he would truly be happy with._

_But Navon I think his doing fine with Kahel _Shinou said countering Murata _(_**Navon was his real name when he was still Daikenja)**

_Yuuri in my opinion hasn't forgotten Wolf and Kahel knowing this causes him to be very insecure and doubtful…and you know doubt causes tragedy…no matter how much you love someone once you feel doubt…all the happiness will disappear. Yuuri's heart should be torn to pieces in order for him to find eternal heaven_. Murata said explaining gently

_This will really put Yuuri's heart in a state of uncertainty…there is one great problem he must overcome; his heart is divided into to two…One belongs to Kahel Whetcroft while the other belongs to __Wolfram von Bielefeld__……How can he choose between his healer and his first love…This test of hearts will definitely be very hard! _

_Shinou even if Yuuri's heart is divided into two, in this world nothing is divided equally…the half the holds the bigger space will definitely win…_

_Shinou Heika! Daikenja!! Please hurry or you'll be late for the opening party of the nations!! _Ulrike said worriedly

_Ulrike do you really not want to come with us_ Murata asked

_I'll be fine don' worry, I still need to take care of the preparations for the maou's wedding!! _Ulrike said excitedly

_Then will get going_ Shinou said kindly

_This is going to be fun. __The __**Fairy t**__hat healed Yuuri Versus __**Angel **__who betrayed Yuuri. Who'll win? _

**--Shin Makoku's Dining Hall --**

Yuuri and Kahel were at the Balcony. Kahel was starting to get very irritated with his fiancée's wandering eyes.

_Yuuri…..shall I__! Pluck! out your eyes! _Kahel said gently and lovingly

_Why are you angry? What's bothering you again love…?_

_I am very bothered because __**my fiancée**__ keeps on checking out everyone!! _Kahel said sarcastically

_El I am not cheating on you…I am merely a man who appreciates beauty and besides even if I am checking out everyone, you will only be the one I stare at__! Cause in my eyes you're the most Beautiful!! After all you're my fiancée and my fairy! And besides I can't get rid of these habits of mine!! _Yuuri said seductively. Yuuri's body quivered when he heard his daughter utter a name of a person he long to forget, Yuuri's body move automatically glancing to the entrance where he found his angel.

_**If I'm not in love with you  
What is this I'm going through  
Tonight  
And if my heart is lying then  
What should I believe in  
Why do I go crazy  
Every time I think about you, baby  
Why else do I want you like I do  
If I'm not in love with you**_

_Wolf!!_ Greta shouted eagerly_**  
**_

_Wolfram…_ Yuuri whispered hoarsely. The name he _almost_ forgot. The named that turn his heart into turmoil, it was beating so fast!! Yuuri felt like the ground was breaking. Fire ran through out his body and the air all around him started to suck all the energy out of his body.

_**And if I don't need your touch  
Why do I miss you so much  
Tonight  
If it's just infatuation then  
Why is my heart aching  
To hold you forever  
Give a part of me I thought I'd never  
Give again to someone I could lose  
If I'm not in love with you**_

_Yuuri…are you okay.._ Kahel asked worriedly

_Kahel…I love you…_Yuuri said gently

_I love you too…_Kahel said caressing his fiancée pale face.

_Heika!! Please come with me there a lot of guest that you haven't greeted yet _Gunter said enthusiastically

_Excuse us then Love, I'll be with you in a minute _Yuuri said faking a smile and hurrying towards Gunter.

_Yuuri…why does your…I love you…seem more like a question than fact…I feel as if your going somewhere were I can no longer be with you……_ Kahel whispered gently in the air. Kahel thoughts were interrupted by Greta rushing holding someone with her.

_Kahel!! I want you to meet __Wolfram von Bielefeld__!! Papa Wolf this is Kahel Wheatcroft _Greta said excitedly, forgetting facts like this two people were in love with the same person.

They were both shock by Greta's boldness, that all they could do was stay silent. It took them 3 seconds to compose themselves. Both of them thought that the other was very beautiful. Just how Yuuri liked it they both thought.

_Hello I am pleased to meet acquaintances with maou's __**former fiancée!**_

Kahel said trying to sound nice.

_Ah! You must be one Heika's Lover; I heard he had Harem of lovers, you know when I was still his fiancée I was the only one whom he slept and took baths with. _Wolfram said proudly, trying to restrain himself from pulverizing Kahel's face.

_Oh! You must have heard those rumors about his harem of lovers but those rumors are in the past… since I am Yuuri's __**one and only**__**Fiancée!**__ I didn't think Lord Bielefeld was such a __**stalker**__, even though you and __**my Yuuri**__ have separated, you still know a lot about his relationships and you even listen to those stupid and ridiculous rumors…_Kahel said proudly

_Ahahahaha! I am sorry, if I have offended you with my comments regarding Yuuri's lovers! And do please stop jokes on me! Me a stalker! I a sure I am not its just I heard a lot about those rumors! _Wolfram said proudly countering Kahel.

Ah! Would you two like a glass of wine? Greta said nervously, trying to break the atmosphere. The atmosphere completely vanish when the 27th maou came rushing through the stairs.

_El! Love! I am sorry for leaving you all alone in the balcony; Gunter was persistent with the greetings_ Yuuri said out of breath.

_Don't worry; I was kept company by Greta and Lord Bielefeld…_

_Good Evening Heika…Wolfram said gently_

Yuuri's body went to shock just by hearing the angel's voice that he almost forgot his fairy was there. It took him a second to regain himself.

_Good Evening to you too __Wolfram von Bielefeld__, thank you for accompanying my fiancée, excuse as then, my daughter Greta will accompany you from here, I hope you enjoy your stay here _Yuuri said like he was talking to strange. He was trying so hard not to look at Wolfram, because just by hearing his angel voice he was already in turmoil.

_Excuse us then.._Kahel said politely while Yuuri drape his arms around his fiancée.

_**Why in every fantasy  
Do I feel your arms embracing me  
Lovers lost in sweet desire  
Why in dreams do I surrender  
Like a little baby  
Someone help explain this feeling  
Someone tell me**_

_Papa Wolf…are you okay…_Greta said sadly.

_Don't worry, I m fine, I'll just be in my room _Wolfram said faking a smile

Morning the Dining Hall was pack with lords and the others country's ambassadors. As The Maou entered with his fiancée, everyone greeted them with respect. Gunter greeted Yuuri and told him that today he was going to be spending the day with the lords hunting.

When Kahel the Maou's fiancée found out about this he became worried because Lord Wolfram was coming.

_I'll come with you! _Kahel shouted to Yuuri who was already riding Aoi.

_El..You know I want you to come… But you can't_

_Why?!_

_Because you still can't ride a horse properly_

_But you already trained me!_

_But that was only the basic _Yuuri countered

_I want to come with you…._Kahel begged Yuuri persistently and of course in the end Kahel rode a horse with Yuuri.

_**Why in every fantasy  
Do I feel your arms embracing me  
Lovers lost in sweet desire  
Why in dreams do I surrender  
Like a little baby  
Someone help explain this feeling  
Someone tell me**_

_El hold on to me tight or you'll fall.. _Yuuri warned Kahel

_I m not afraid to fall, I know you'll catch me if I do ever fall…._

_I didn't know the maou was such a loving and caring fiancée _one of the lords commented.

_Oh! The rumor must be true that after the Meeting, Heika will wed his fiancée._ The lords chattered now.

_Heika is the rumor true!!_ The lord said excitedly at the same time. Yuuri was thinking if he was going to answer, his thoughts ended when he saw Kahel gripping the reins.

_Yes, I am going to marry El very soon _Yuuri announced making Kahel look up with surprise eyes.

_That is why he doesn't need to worry about me being dishonest nor disloyal because I love my fiancée very much…and besides I know how much it hurts to be Betrayed and lied to.._

This sentence made wolfram's world crumble into a million pieces that he fainted. All the lords went to him but the one who caught and carried him before he fell off the horse was none other than Yuuri, who immediately left Kahel side to go to Wolfram. This was the start of the end..

_**If I'm not in love with you  
What is this I'm going through  
Tonight  
And if my heart is lying then what should I believe in  
Why do I go crazy  
Every time I think about you baby  
Why else do I want you like I do  
If I'm not in love with you**_

_**--Shinou's temple--**_

Shinou and Murata saw everything using the orb, the sad look on Kahel's face, Wolfram's devastated expression and Yuuri's confuse and worried face.

_Navon…Do you really think it is right to do this, the three of them are greatly being hurt by one another…if this doesn't end well…three hearts are going to be broken into dust _Shinou said worriedly

_Don't worry even if things don't turn out good and there hearts are broken, there is always going to be someone who will heal it _Murata said

_I think Yuuri's healed so we should stop.._

_You're wrong Yuuri's not healed, Yuuri's just covering up and pretending.._

_Do you mean he doesn't love Kahel_

_Of course he loves Kahel that is why he wants to marry him.._

_Then everythings settled! _Shinou told Murata.

_No! Yuuri does not need to divide his heart, for Kahel and Wolfram. He needs to find out who he loves the most…that's why we are doing this to fix the pieces…and it only has began...so stop worrying My love…I only wish that Yuuri finds the same happiness I found in you…I feel sadden by the fact that I couldn't do anything when Wolfram's betrayal happened..This time I m going to do whatever it takes…._

_**Wolfram-Yuuri-Kahel- Wolfram-Yuuri-Kahel- Wolfram-Yuuri-Kahel- Wolfram-Yuuri-Kahel- Wolfram-Yuuri-Kahel- Wolfram-Yuuri-Kahel- Wolfram-Yuuri-Kahel**_

**Next Chapter: "One more Chance"**

**The next chapter is going to be a lot longer and dramatic. The half of it is already finished but I have to Review's for UPCAT so it might take a while.**

**Sa mga nagatatanong, Opo isa po akong Filipina! ****(For those who are asking, yes I am a Filipina!)**

**Comments are appreciated very much!!**

**The Song: ****If I'm Not In Love **

**Artist:F****aith Hill**

_**Wolfram-Yuuri-Kahel- Wolfram-Yuuri-Kahel- Wolfram-Yuuri-Kahel- Wolfram-Yuuri-Kahel- Wolfram-Yuuri-Kahel- Wolfram-Yuuri-Kahel- Wolfram-Yuuri-Kahel**_


End file.
